PÉRDIDA
by Arashi Kohana
Summary: Después de regresar de una misión en Suna, Naruto nota cambiada a su esposa. Sin saber el por qué de la transformación de Sakura, entrará en una pesadilla de suposiciones que pondrán en riesgo su matrimonio. Ambos deberán rebasar las barreras del dolor y la duda una vez que Sasuke regrese a Konoha.
1. Distancias

Anime: Naruto.

Clasificación: M.

Romance/Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el nombre de la serie como de sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia presentada a continuación es producto de mi ingenio e imaginación.

Advertencias: Se prohíbe estrictamente copiar mi historia total o parcialmente, incluso si se menciona mi nombre como autora. NADIE ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A PUBLICARLA EN OTRO SITIO.

I.

_**P**_érdida. Cuando la terapeuta le preguntó acerca de su experiencia en Suna, esa fue única palabra que cruzó su mente. Todo se resumía a una inmensa pérdida, a un vacío que llenaba de amargura su pecho cada vez que respiraba. ¿Cómo se le explica eso a una persona que nunca estuvo allí? ¿Existe acaso una palabra que pueda describirlo? Después de tres semanas asistiendo a sesiones en grupo, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba su propia voz.

Antes de responder su pregunta, todo había sido silencio. Cuando estaba a solas en su departamento, ella misma se castigaba con él. Cualquier intento de romper con la tensión prendiendo el radio o la televisión, era interpretado como burla. La vida no podía seguir como antes. Ya no habría tardes de risas en la cocina mientras ambos preparaban la cena ni noches de películas en la habitación ni mañanas con música en el baño. Todo lo reemplazaría aquel silencio cruel que él le había impuesto. Lo extraño era que aquella situación no tenía por qué prolongarse fuera del lugar que compartían juntos, sin embargo, ella había decidido llevar consigo ese silencio a cuanto lugar iba. Por esa razón no reconoció su voz en aquella sala llena de gente.

La terapia había sido idea de Tsunade, la había sugerido primero de forma sutil dejando folletos en su oficina hasta que la llamó a su despacho para decirle que debía cumplir con ciertas horas de terapia grupal si deseaba seguir trabajando. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, pero al ver su mirada de preocupación se dio cuenta de que desde su regreso se había limitado a ignorar los gestos de la gente que la rodeaba por miedo a ver lo que ahora veía en los ojos de su mentora: pena. Ese día firmó de mala gana una carta-compromiso donde aseguraba que pasaría seis meses asistiendo con el loquero y se fue a casa pronto.

Cuando llegó al departamento encontró un paquete sobre la barra de la cocina y una nota de Naruto que decía "Cena". Ni siquiera lo abrió. El hecho de que él llevara varios días evitando cenar con ella le llenaba la garganta con un grito ácido que no era capaz de liberar. Se tiró en el sofá y se quedó dormida esperándolo. Cuando despertó aún era oscuro y mientras se levantaba desorientada, notó que alguien la había cubierto con una manta. Sin poder soportar más la situación se dirigió a la habitación, dispuesta a levantar a su esposo de un grito; sin embargo, al verlo tirado en la cama a medio hacer con el traje de entrenamiento aún puesto y una botella de sake vacía a su lado, se tiró en el piso a sollozar.

Era increíble cómo el regreso de Sasuke los había trastornado a ambos de forma tan dolorosa sin importar todo lo que habían pasado juntos. ¡Ya no soportaba aquel silencio! Necesitaba a Naruto a su lado, con sus bromas y risas; necesitaba poder contarle aquello que había pasado para sentir como aquel peso de su garganta se desvanecía. El desprecio de aquella persona que tanto amaba era demasiado como para seguir soportándolo. Al día siguiente haría su maleta y se iría a otra parte. Ya no podía seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él. Quería poder compartir el dolor que sentía pero tenía que reconocer aquel hombre ebrio, dormido boca abajo sobre el colchón, no era el mismo que su esposo.

_**N**_aruto se despertó a las tres de la tarde del día siguiente con dolor de cabeza. Mientras intentaba pararse, notó en su boca el sabor de la resaca–sake-, pensó. Anoche había salido con Sai a beber a un bar local, y después de pedir varios vasos de sake, ordenó una botella. A pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria de su amigo se bebió la mitad y después se levantó para ir a casa.

Sabía que Sai no entendía su comportamiento irresponsable, pero la verdad era que poco le importaba; hacía tiempo que el alcohol se había convertido en su mejor compañía. Mientras se quitaba el uniforme sucio, se dirigió al espejo para mirarse. Tenía los ojos hinchados y con ojeras, su mirada parecía desconcertada, como si le costara creer que aquel sujeto con labios resecos y marcas de saliva en la mejilla era él.

Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y de pronto recordó que la noche anterior había encontrado a Sakura dormida en el sillón. ¿Habría estado esperándolo? Al verla en ese estado indefenso había querido tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la recámara para hacerle el amor, pero sintiéndose incapaz de tocarla había optado por taparla y dejarla dormir allí.

¡Dios, la extrañaba tanto! Extrañaba su compañía, su cariño, extrañaba despertarse en las noches y saberla suya, allí, acostada a su lado; pero la tristeza que sentía opacaba fácilmente el amor que sentía por ella. Desde que había vuelto de Suna, había algo que que había cambiado en ella; el aspecto de Sakura era bastante lamentable, lo cual era notorio no sólo en el aspecto físico sino en su estado anímico. Lo primero que hizo al volver fue dirigirse al departamento que ambos compartían en el centro, según le dijo Tsunade -cuando Naruto fue a pedir informes sobre el regreso de esposa- Sakura había entregado su reporte sin dirigirle una sola palabra y se había marchado a casa, negándose a recibir ningún chequeo médico.

Cuando él llegó, escuchó la regadera abierta y se dispuso a hacer la cena. Prendió la televisión y perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta había pasado una hora desde su regreso y ella seguía en la ducha. Un poco preocupado se había dirigido al baño de la recámara y le había preguntado si todo estaba bien a través de la puerta. Como de forma automática, oyó como Sakura cerraba la llave y abría el cancel. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y lo abrazó.

Esa noche, ambos cenaron en silencio –él lo hizo pensando en que su esposa necesitaba descansar- y fueron a acostarse temprano. En cuanto Sakura se acostó en la cama, se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y se quedó dormida, él trató de abrazarla por detrás una vez que se acomodó en la cama, pero la notó incómoda, así que prefirió dejar el asunto por la paz, ya lo hablarían más adelante, era comprensible que después de un operativo de tal magnitud, necesitara un poco de espacio para ella.

Sin embargo, después de un mes de aquel episodio Naruto no pudo evitar recordar también como al día siguiente del regreso de Sakura, Tsunade lo había recibido con la noticia de que Sasuke había vuelto de la Arena el mismo día que Sakura, pero que había preferido aparecer un día después.

La mirada avergonzada en la cara de Sasuke le sorprendió un poco, estaba claro que Naruto lamentaba que Sasuke no hubiera estado presente en su vida desde hacía tres años, pero lo cierto es que no lo consideraba la clase de persona que pide disculpas por su ausencia, sin embargo cuando Naruto lo encontró en el despacho de Tsunade, él lo saludó de forma fría, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos y se apresuró a salir. Aunque aquello lo había dejado desconcertado, no lo sorprendió tanto como las palabras que la vieja pronunció en cuanto éste salió de su despacho.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura, Naruto? Lo primero que Sasuke ha hecho en cuanto se ha presentado ha sido preguntarme si había asistido a su chequeo médico.

\- ¿Por qué preguntaría eso?- había respondido él extrañado.

\- ¿Sakura no te lo ha dicho? Sasuke participó en la misión de Suna por parte del gobierno de la Arena y colaboró con el grupo donde se encontraba ella. Es posible que por eso se interese. Al parecer aquella misión le trajo viejos recuerdos porque pidió su cambio para Konoha.

\- Mencionó algo sobre su participación en la misión- mintió- Pero no me dijo nada sobre el cambio de Sasuke.

\- Posiblemente no lo sepa- repuso con una sonrisa- Como sea, por favor encárgate de que se reporte conmigo para su chequeo, ¿ok?

-Sí claro, yo le diré que venga con usted Tsunade-sama.

¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke con la salud de Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba él por su esposa? Si bien, después de renunciar al asedio de Konoha, los tres habían quedado en buenos términos, tampoco podía decirse que hubieran recuperado ni siquiera un poco de lo que tenían cuando eran gennins. Mucho menos ahora que Sasuke trabajaba en la Arena y que Sakura y él estaban casados; había conseguido esfumarse de sus vidas sin que ello representara una gran pérdida. ¿Por qué habría vuelto? La sola idea de que pretendiera irrumpir en sus vidas de nuevo le producía incomodidad.


	2. Mentiras

Anime: Naruto.

Clasificación: K+16.

Romance/Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el nombre de la serie como de sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia presentada a continuación es producto de mi ingenio e imaginación.

Advertencias: Se prohíbe estrictamente copiar mi historia total o parcialmente, incluso si se menciona mi nombre como autora. NADIE ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A PUBLICARLA EN OTRO SITIO.

II.

_** I**_no estaba tratando a un paciente cuando recibió un mensaje de Sakura. _"Necesito verte. ¿A qué hora te desocupas?" _Le devolvió el mensaje respondiendo que ese día podría verla temprano y la citó en un restaurante cerca del hospital. Le pareció un poco extraño que no decidiera llamarla, pero quizás Sakura tenía demasiado papeleo en la oficina y consideró más práctico contactarla de esa forma. Le dio gusto que se comunicara, ella misma había considerado buscarla pero el hecho de que su amiga lo hiciera le indicaba que había dado un paso.

Había esperado ese momento desde que Sakura había vuelto de su última misión, no era la única que notaba que algo andaba mal; había escuchado a Shizune hablar con Tsunade sobre mandarla a terapia de grupo y aunque desconocía si ellas sabían algo más, aquello le preocupaba. ¿Qué habría pasado? Se negaba a pensar que tuviera que ver algo con el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea, aunque todo parecía indicar que sí. El día en que él se había presentado ante la Hokage, las enfermeras habían comenzado el chisme de que había vuelto para recuperar a Sakura de los brazos de Naruto, según decían lo primero que había hecho había sido preguntar por ella y su estado de salud.

Aunque aquello le sonaba a teléfono descompuesto, la realidad era que desde su regreso de Suna, Ino había visto a Sakura bastante abstraída y a Naruto más serio que de costumbre. Además, según Sai le había contado, Naruto había comenzado a beber mucho cada vez que salían de entrenar y había faltado en dos ocasiones a las juntas del Anbu argumentando que tenía demasiado trabajo de oficina que terminar. Además de raro, el pretexto de Naruto le sonaba un poco ridículo, si la razón era que deseaba pasar más tiempo en casa podría habérselo dicho a su superior sin problema, no considerada que Jiraya hubiera puesto reparo en eso, siendo que Naruto había tenido un desempeño impecable desde su promoción a aquel puesto.

El hecho de que recurriera a mentir le hacía pensar que algo malo sucedía con la pareja, además de todo eso, estaba la llamada que había recibido durante la estancia de Sakura en la Arena, ésta le había marcado una noche diciéndole que tenía una noticia muy importante que contarle, parecía una buena noticia a juzgar por el tono de voz alegre de su amiga; sin embargo, desde su regreso no había vuelto a mencionar nada. Por el bien de Sakura y su matrimonio, Ino esperaba que esa reunión con ella le ayudara a abrirse.

_**C**_uando Sakura llegó al restaurante, Ino la estaba esperando. Había querido llegar antes que ella, pero se había retrasado al volver al departamento para hacer su maleta. Lamentaba no haber podido evitar aquella escena que seguramente le imprimiría un dramatismo distinto al que hubiera tenido si Ino hubiera llegado después que ella, hubiera sido más sutil que ahora que había tenido que recorrer el restaurante maleta en mano hasta encontrar la mesa que había elegido su amiga. Una vez instalada llamó a un mesero y le pidió un vaso con agua mineral. Acto seguido y ante la sorpresa de Ino, sacó un cigarro del bolso y lo encendió.

-¿Pero qué diablos Sakura? ¿Ahora fumas?

-¿Así es cómo piensas saludarme?- repuso ella como si nada.

\- Yo… no lo sé… Desde que volviste he notado que algo te sucede y ahora llegas al restaurante fumando y con maleta en malo. ¿Qué sucede?

-Voy a dejar a Naruto.- El silencio se hizo entre ambas después de la declaración de Sakura.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lo que oyes, necesito salir de aquel departamento y quería ver si era posible que me alojaras en el tuyo.

-Sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras, pero, ¿no crees que me merezco un par de respuestas primero?

Sakura agachó la cabeza y al levantarla, Ino notó cómo había cambiado su amiga en el tiempo que había transcurrido sin verla: Había bajado mucho de peso y eso se notaba en su rostro cansado; tenía manchas oscuras debajo de los ojos, su nariz parecía un poco más grande dentro de su cara y tenía los pómulos demasiado remarcados; su cabello lucía opaco y tenía los labios resecos. Sakura, que desde siempre había cuidado su imagen, ahora lucía cinco años más vieja de lo que era. Ino sintió pena por ella.

-No lo hagas.- repuso Sakura.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mirarme de esa forma, esa fue la mirada que Tsunade me dirigió al enviarme a terapia.-Sin saber cómo continuar la plática, Ino decidió comenzar con esa parte.

-¿Y cómo es eso de la terapia grupal? Sai me comentó que cuando él estuvo asistiendo a una, era básicamente una farsa, la mayoría de los shinobis es entrenado para no expresar emoción y el hecho de que se les solicite que reaccionen de otra forma es un tanto chocante.- Al ver cómo Sakura no decía nada, continuó.- Aunque me imagino que si Tsuname-sama te envió es porque pensó que ayudaría.

-Sai tiene razón, es algo parecido a una noche de póquer; uno se acostumbra a oír relatos que sabe que no son verdad con tal de pasar la hora requerida. Odio que Tsunade me haya mandado allí, es increíble que me falten cinco meses continuando esa farsa. No es lo que necesito.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-No lo sé, ¿Huir? ¿Empezar de cero? ¿Un marido que no me haya reemplazado por una botella de sake? No lo sé. Cualquiera de esas opciones.

-Sai me comentó que Naruto le ha tomado el gusto a la bebida pero no pensé que fuera un verdadero problema.

-Que Naruto beba no es el problema, es el hecho de que se rehúse a hablar conmigo como si nos hubiéramos vuelto dos extraños que conviven en la misma casa es el problema. Ya no lo soporto más, si tan sólo él supiera todo lo que he debido pasar para volver a casa, no me trataría de esa forma.- La voz de Sakura había ido disminuyendo de tono a medida que hablaba, al terminar la última línea, había comenzado a llorar.

-Naruto te ama Sakura, dudo que esté haciendo eso a propósito. –Trató de tomar su mano intentado calmarla. - Si hablaras con él estoy segura de que…

-No.- La interrumpió Sakura.- ¡Lo necesito tanto! No lo entiendes. No puedo decírselo. No sé cómo hacerlo. Pienso que si lo hago, él me odiaría para siempre.

En ese momento Ino comenzó a asustarse por su amiga, ¿qué diablos había pasado en Suna? No quería pensarlo pero… ¿Acaso sería posible que Sasuke tuviera algo que ver?

-Sakura-dijo sin poder esconder su sorpresa- ¿Sasuke tiene algo que ver con lo que está pasando con Naruto y tú?

A diferencia de lo que pensaba, Sakura no respondió de inmediato, se quedó como trabada, con la mirada perdida hasta que finalmente dijo: -No.

Ino se sorprendió cuando miró a su mejor amiga a los ojos. **Sakura estaba mintiendo.**


	3. Dudas

Anime: Naruto.

Clasificación: K+16.

Romance/Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el nombre de la serie como de sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia presentada a continuación es producto de mi ingenio e imaginación.

Advertencias: Se prohíbe estrictamente copiar mi historia total o parcialmente, incluso si se menciona mi nombre como autora. NADIE ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A PUBLICARLA EN OTRO SITIO.

* * *

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a ésta historia. Espero poder cubrir sus expectativas.

Mención especial a **Antharez,** la primera seguidora de "Pérdida". Espero nos acompañes hasta el final. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**MarianitaUchiha**: Como puedes ver, la historia se va formando con las distintas perspectivas de los personajes. Ya llegará el turno de que todas las piezas se unan. Me sorprendió tu comentario porque era precisamente Naruto el que seguía. Disfrútalo.

* * *

III.

_**N**_aruto estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Cuando llegó al entrenamiento, Sai lo observó con detenimiento: Llevaba el mismo uniforme sucio hacía tres días y parecía como si ni siquiera se hubiera lavado la cara. Estuvo callado todo el rato –cosa muy rara en él- aunque parecía nervioso. Cuando terminó la junta, tomó sus cosas y se largó rápidamente sin despedirse. Preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba su amigo, lo siguió tratando de alcanzarlo hasta que finalmente se detuvo. De frente al "Monumento a los Caídos", su amigo cayó de rodillas como si un enorme peso le aquejara.

-La perdí.-Pronunció en voz alta.

Incapaz de saber qué decir, Sai optó por poner una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, mientras trataba de encajar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas. Incómodo, le ayudó a pararse y le acompañó hasta su casa en silencio. Dudó si quedarse o no, pero finalmente decidió que el Uzumaki deseaba estar solo por un momento, así que cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó.

El chirrido de la puerta fue lo único que indicó al ninja que su compañero se había marchado, incapaz de resistirlo, caminó hacia los estantes de la cocina y sacó una botella de sake. Estaba a punto de llevársela a la boca, cuando miró delante de él, la nota de Sakura, en el mismo sitio donde ella la dejó. Se acercó a tomarla y la leyó una vez más: _"Lo siento, ya no puedo. Me marcho."_

Siete palabras, ¡siete putas palabras!, pensó. ¿Acaso tan poco significaba para ella? ¿No era capaz de darle siquiera una explicación? Algo a qué aferrarse. ¿Acaso podía ser tan…? No, no podía, aquellos tenía que ser un error, un arranque de su esposa. Su esposa.

¿Hacia cuenta que no la llamaba así en voz alta? Que no se deshacía en halagos para ella. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? Con ira, dejó caer la botella sin importarle que se estrellara contra el suelo, llenando el piso de la cocina con licor. El olor, ya tan familiar para él, le asqueó. Lamentó haber estado ausente las últimas semanas y le dio vergüenza reconocer que tal vez la pelirrosa había tratado de hablarle sin que él se lo hubiera permitido. Recordó una noche, unas semanas después de volver, que le habían despertado los sollozos de Sakura y él, incapaz de enfrentarla se había hecho de oídos sordos. ¡Reverendo imbécil! ¿Acaso le era muy difícil…? ¿Cuántas veces después de aquella debió emborracharse al primer indicio de sufrimiento o dolor de su parte para así poder ignorarlo? Muchas. Demasiadas. ¿Por qué?

La respuesta -igual de amarga que la pregunta- se le atoró en la garganta: No quería acercarse a ella para después ver cómo se iba. Naruto sabía desde su regreso de Suna, que Sakura iba a abandonarle. Lo supo desde aquella noche en que llegó de improviso al departamento y la escuchó discutir con Sasuke. Debió haber entrado, así quizás sabría toda la verdad; pero acompañado de sus dudas, permaneció afuera, escuchando las voces que se alzaban como gritos hacia él.

"_-Esto no puede continuar así Sakura, no sé si podré; tú necesitas…_

_-Tú no sabes lo que necesito.- La voz de su esposa lo asustó, tenía tintes de ira y miedo._

_-Lo sé bien, Naruto debe…_

_-No te atrevas a mencionarlo a él, ¡lárgate de una maldita vez, Uchiha! Y no vuelvas acercarte, si lo haces… Te juro que…_

_-¿Qué piensas hacerme, eh?- Naruto se sorprendió de escuchar aquel tono de voz derrotado de labios de su antiguo rival. –No existe nada peor que esto.- Sakura, yo te amo y…"_

No fue capaz de seguir escuchando. Salió huyendo del pasillo hacia el bosque. Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento apoyándose en un árbol; su cabeza le daba vueltas y le latía fuertemente como si allí estuviera su corazón. Incapaz de contenerse, vomitó aquel sabor amargo que parecía subir desde sus vísceras hasta su garganta. La sola idea de que Sasuke lo encontrara así, lo hizo sentir enfermo de nuevo; ciego de ira, comenzó a golpear el árbol hasta que lo partió, haciendo caso omiso de la sangre que brotaba de sus nudillos y de sus lágrimas. Después soltó un grito, grave, zorruno y se tiró sobre la tierra.

Si algún enemigo lo encontrase allí, simplemente se dejaría matar. Nada podía sentirse como aquello, ni siquiera la muerte. Nada podía compararse a la idea de su esposa siéndole infiel con Sasuke. No sabía qué idea le asqueba más: La de Sakura teniendo una aventura con el Uchiha o la de Sasuke enamorado de su esposa y siendo correspondido.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso? ¿Acaso su relación con él no había sido más que una farsa? ¿Una forma de entretenerse mientras el cerdo de Sasuke regresaba? Todas las veces que la hacía suya, ¿competía con el recuerdo de otro hombre? ¿Acaso era a aquel traidor a quien Sakura añoraba en su lecho en vez de él?

No, debía ser un error, todo aquello debía tener una explicación; ¿acaso Sakura no había sonado asustada?¿ ¿no había rechazado al Uchiha? No podía ser mentira todo aquello que habían compartido durante esos cinco años, el mudarse juntos, el día de su boda, los deseos de formar una familia…

Todo aquello había sido real, él lo sabía; así hubiera sido en verdad el segundo en el corazón de su esposa, él merecía saber la verdad. Se aferraría al último retazo de esperanza que le quedara. La amaba, era incapaz de imaginar la vida al lado de otra mujer, y aún si ella había amado a otro hombre, él estaba dispuesta a perdonarla.

El problema fue que Sakura nunca le dijo la verdad, nunca le contó sobre el encuentro con Sasuke ni los motivos de aquella discusión. Naruto siempre esperó que aquello que más temía no fuese verdad, pero al mirar aquella nota sobre la barra de la cocina tuvo que aceptarlo: La mujer que amaba, le había dejado por otro hombre.

* * *

_**A**_quella noche, Sasuke regresaba de su entrenamiento cuando percibió una sombra detrás de él, cuando se giró para enfrentarla, lo sorprendió un golpe que no pudo esquivar y que lo desarmó, aturdido, trató de incorporarse para hacer cara a su oponente.

Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver un par de ojos azules centellando furia y desprecio. Cuando intentó levantarse, la figura lo golpeó una vez más. Tirado en el suelo, vio como la sombra se acercaba a su rostro, a milímetros de distancia, pudo oler el alcohol en el aliento del hombre mientras éste le decía:

-**Y bien teme, ¿qué se sintió cogerte a mi esposa?**


	4. Deseos

Anime: Naruto.

Clasificación: M.

Romance/Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el nombre de la serie como de sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia presentada a continuación es producto de mi ingenio e imaginación.

Advertencias: Se prohíbe estrictamente copiar mi historia total o parcialmente, incluso si se menciona mi nombre como autora. NADIE ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A PUBLICARLA EN OTRO SITIO.

* * *

Primero que nada, quisiera pedir disculpas por este hiatus de casi un año. La verdad es que el proyecto se me ocurrió en un momento bastante atareado de mi vida y no me di el tiempo de continuarlo. Otra razón es que de pronto comencé a tener dudas sobre los personajes que estaba desarrollando, sobre si sus motivos bastaban por sí mismos para soportar la clase de historia que tenía en mente. Ahora estoy pasando por una racha de inquietud -si podría ser llamada así- y/o inconformidad con el final al cual se dirigió la historia de Kishimoto, razón por la cual quise explotar las posibilidades que me fueron negadas en la historia original. ¿Qué más puedo pedir como inspiración, cierto? Es mi propósito avanzar en la historia y actualizar cada tanto sin demorar demasiado. Creo que tanto ustedes como yo, lo merecemos.

Como siempre, una mención a **Antharez**, la fiel seguidora de este fic. Espero que las líneas que humildemente ofrezco sirvan como disculpa por la larga espera. No me castigues severamente y déjame saber qué opinas del rumbo que va tomando "Pérdida", ayuda bastante como escritor conocer las críticas del público.

**MarianitaUchiha**: Como siempre, tienes mucho que decir y aportar; me anima bastante saber que alguien me lee con tanto entusiasmo, espero no se haya esfumado del todo con mi larga ausencia. Como es usual espero tu opinión y gracias por tus comentarios.

**Adicris**: Sorprendente que a pesar de hablar otro idioma, seas capaz de percibir las intrigas de mi historia. No esperaba despertar tanta polémica. Comprendí tu comentario y sólo diré que debes seguir prestando atención pero lo cierto es que el malentendido puede ocultar muchas cosas, no todas evidentes.

**jlnv**: Bienvenida a "Pérdida". No actualicé tan pronto, pero espero que aún sigas la historia. ¡Saludos!

**Ramen-dono**: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, entiendo tu comentario sobre el Ooc en Naruto, pero debemos considerar que hablamos de un Naruto mayor, mucho más curtido por la vida y las experiencias, la historia puede resultar un tanto oscura pero recuerda que la realidad supera la ficción y en este caso creerse engañado por la persona que amas puede cambiar todo tu mundo en un instante. Naruto se ha presentado siempre como un hombre apasionado y como tal, su dolor es también muy profundo. Sé que lo de Sasuke parece un poco difícil de concebir pero siempre he imaginado que su tortura interior guarda muchos deseos, aunque no los expresa con la misma intensidad que el resto. Espero la crítica de este capítulo pues tiene mucho que decir sobre este personaje en específico.

Y por último pero no menos importante: Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a **Ayumi9**, sus historias **"Invierno en el Corazón"** y sobre todo **"Dulce Venganza"** son mi inspiración a seguir explotando a mi pareja favorita, son historias agradables que me dejaron un buen sabor de boca. Muy recomendables.

Atte. Ara-Ko.

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**IV.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**S**_asuke había sido muchas cosas en sus vida: Hijo, hermano, militar de Konoha, desertor; incluso cobarde pero nunca había sido desleal. Esa palabra le corroía por dentro desde que supo la verdadera razón por la cual su hermano huyera de casa a tan temprana edad.

Aquella noche, en medio del bosque frente a su amigo y rival, sintió las palabras de Naruto como una bofetada. ¿Qué se había sentido acostarse con Sakura? Ni siquiera quiso repetirlo con las palabras exactas, le parecía indigno referirse así a la esposa de su mejor amigo. No entendía ni siquiera cómo Naruto era capaz de usarlas. Mirándolo de frente, desconocía a aquel hombre que algún día fuera su compañero de aventuras. La imagen que se presentaba ante él era lamentable, parecía un perro dispuesto a atacar y al mismo tiempo lucía como un cachorro herido. Una vez que pudo incorporarse, sintió como su amigo intentaba golpearlo de nuevo y lo paró en seco.

-No voy a golpearte, pero tampoco esperes que ponga la otra mejilla porque no pienso hacerlo.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!-rugió Naruto-¡Al menos deberías aceptar la golpiza como un hombre honorable!

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra: Honor. ¿Qué tan honorable podía considerarse el amar a una mujer casada? ¿Poco? ¿Nada? Sin embargo, él había respetado ese pacto tácito y nunca había cruzado la línea de la forma en que Naruto pensaba. Sin embargo, nunca podría ser tan honorable como él y la conciencia de esa verdad así como la amargura de no poseer lo que deseaba le hizo escupir una contestación agria y cruel al hombre que lo provocaba:

-¿Qué puedes saber de honor si has abandonado a tu esposa? Un hombre honorable jamás pondría en tela de juicio el honor de su propia mujer ni se referiría a ella como una mujerzuela. Creía que Sakura había elegido al mejor hombre, pero tal vez me equivoqué.-

Después de haber dicho aquello, Sasuke dio la media vuelta y se alejó. Sabía que había cometido un error pero una vez más, su orgullo había bloqueado el juicio que tanto alegaba poseer. Siempre había sido así. Incluso si aquel orgullo significaba poner la verdad al resguardo y llevarse por delante un matrimonio, no había parecido razón suficiente para guardarse sus propias palabras. Incluso ahora, después de que el enfrentamiento había pasado y él podía reflexionar con tranquilidad, una parte de él –una muy infantil y caprichosa- aún lo culpaba a Naruto por lo sucedido. En su cabeza no era solamente su culpa la discusión, sino todo lo que le había acontecido en los últimos cinco años: El que tuviera que ausentarse de Konoha, su estancia en Suna, incluso el incidente con Sakura. ¡Sakura! Ni siquiera había reparado en ella hasta ese momento. ¿Cómo estaría? Al parecer y a juzgar por lo ocurrido ese día, no había sido capaz de decirle a Naruto la verdad. ¡Rayos, pero si incluso había preferido que él pensara que los dos estaban teniendo una aventura! Se sentía como un miserable al querer engañarse y fingir ante sí mismo que guardaba silencio por su bien, estaba consciente que lo hacía porque lo que sentía por ella no permitía que le dijera la verdad a su rival. Entonces le cayó de golpe como un balde agua: Sasuke Uchiha el que había jurado nunca ser desleal estaba aventando al tren la felicidad de la mujer que amaba a cambio de la satisfacción de saber que aquel que la había ganado de buena gana estaba a punto de perderla.

Exhaló un suspiro profundo mientras miraba el fondo de su vaso de licor sintiendo vergüenza, bien lo decía su padre, **al final todos terminamos por defender los deseos más oscuros de nuestro corazón.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Honor

Anime: Naruto.

Clasificación: M.

Romance/Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el nombre de la serie como de sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia presentada a continuación es producto de mi ingenio e imaginación.

Advertencias: Se prohíbe estrictamente copiar mi historia total o parcialmente, incluso si se menciona mi nombre como autora. NADIE ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A PUBLICARLA EN OTRO SITIO.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**H**_onor. Una palabra que se aprendía a decir a la ligera: "honorable ayuntamiento", "recibir honores", "portar con honor las armas de su pueblo". A todo esto, ¿qué era todo aquello?

A pesar de haber atravesado por tantos eventos y tantas despedidas que implicaban aquella palabra Naruto nunca se había detenido a considerarla con más seriedad de la necesaria. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Ahora que había conocido la pasión y el sentido de pertenencia, el honor ya no lucía tan blanco o negro y aquello lo decepcionaba.

Había llegado muy lejos gracias a su supuesto sentido de responsabilidad y honor; a aquella deuda eterna que sentía que tenía consigo mismo, con Konoha.

Eso había sido lo que había sentido al principio de todo, antes de que la vida adulta y la madurez le llegaran de golpe. Antes de que el verdadero deseo de poseer algo le revolviera las entrañas y le calentara la sangre. Después de experimentarlo había decidido que el honor se podía meter por donde le conviniese siempre y cuando lo dejara tranquilo.

Desde entonces habían pasado unos ocho años.

Él se había convertido en Capitán, se había casado, había intentado forjar un hogar, una reputación. Ya no sería más el huérfano perdido, el soldado enloquecido por la pérdida ni el amante incomprendido. Sería un hombre recto y satisfecho.

O al menos eso había pensado. Lo había deseado con ganas y había llegado a creer que lo estaba consiguiendo. Antes de aquellos meses se había sentido realmente feliz.

Ahora se hallaba perdido, ¡menudo juego de palabras! Menuda y jodida jugarreta en la cual Sasuke se convertía en su puto juez. Y lo peor de todo es que viendo el estado en que se encontraba, era posible que tuviera razón. Eso lo dejaba desarmado.

¿Qué importaba el supuesto honor si no había sido capaz de creer en Sakura? "En las buenas y en las malas", había jurado aquel día. Y los juramentos eran sagrados para él, iban por encima de todo. No, mentira. El amor iba por encima de todo. El problema era que temía que el amor de ella fuera mentira. Eso era todo. Ahí estaba. Su cobardía. La misma cobardía de siempre, el no sentirse suficiente, el dudar de todo, incluso de su esposa.

Después de todo, el amor que sentía le había costado un ojo de la cara. Había sido su gran triunfo. Su trofeo de vida. El saberla suya valía todo. Había valido más que su amistad con Sasuke. Oh, porque Naruto lo sabía muy bien. Aquel había sido el verdadero precio por el amor de Sakura: la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

Él y Naruto habían crecido juntos, codo a codo desde niños. Compitiendo, impulsándose el uno al otro. Ya que ambos se sentían un poco como una pieza de rompecabezas que no encajaba, el saberse cómplices había llenado un poco su vacío. Eran compinches, hermanos. Ambos buscando su lugar en el mundo, ambos marginados por la misma gente.

Hasta que ella llegó.

Naruto podía recordar todo como si viera una película. Aquel año él y Sasuke iban a presentar las pruebas de ascenso. Si aprobaban, era posible que no sólo aumentaran su status dentro de Konoha sino que también fueran puestos a cargo de un escuadrón, lo cual mejoraría la probabilidad de seguir subiendo en su carrera militar. Todo parecía un sueño. Ambos se sentían orgullosos. Recordaba a Sai hecho un manojo de nervios mientras que ellos sonreían con suficiencia. Tantos años de entrenamiento por fin rendirían fruto.

Llegó el día. El examen parecía hecho para él. La prueba teórica fue fácil. Los exámenes de confianza que hacían enfermar a candidatos más veteranos le resultó sencilla, incluso un poco absurda. Se sabía confiable, allí en su pequeño mundo no había nada que pudiera traicionar. Ni siquiera sus principios. No tenía nada más que su orgullo y su rectitud. Todo estaba saliendo como esperaba. Seguramente vería a Sasuke en los preliminares de la prueba física; le habían dicho que consistían en una serie de exámenes físicos y análisis de sangre, se le asignaría un médico y él le respondería unas cuantas preguntas. Pan comido.

Se presentó como le habían indicado, a las cuatro de la tarde y tocó la puerta del consultorio número 12. Espero un momento hasta que escuchó un "Pase" desde adentro del cubículo.

Abrió la puerta y la vio. Estaba de piernas cruzadas detrás de un escritorio de madera oscura que no permitía a Naruto observar la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Usaba el típico uniforme de los médicos militares, camisa blanca sencilla y bata también blanca con placa dorada "Haruno, S.", decía. Su cabello era de color rosa pálido como las sakuras y lo llevaba recogido en un moño que parecía algo desordenado. Llevaba gafas y tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Uzumaki Naruto?-preguntó con la mirada fija en los papeles. Él se quedó pasmado y no respondió. Entonces ella levantó la vista, sus ojos eran verde claro, moteados de un tono más oscuro en el centro, tenía las pestañas largas y gruesas lo que le daba cierto aspecto de muñeca.

-Disculpe, ¿está usted bien, soldado?-dijo ella con voz suave pero firme.

-Ah, si. Lo lamento. Creí haberla visto antes.- Mintió para ganar tiempo y no parecer quinceañero enamorado.

-Seguramente si.- Su sonrisa era pura dulzura.-Yo también estudié en la Academia, más o menos durante los mismos años que usted. Recuerdo a un muchacho; se llamaba Sasuke, pero no recuerdo muy bien su apellido, era Uchiwa o algo así, traía locas a todas las estudiantes. ¿Lo conoce?- preguntó.

-Ah, si. Es amigo mío.-repuso decepcionado.

-Mira, ¡qué pequeño es el mundo!-dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Después de aquello había procedido a hacerle un cuestionario sobre sus hábitos, revisado sus reflejos y tomado una muestra de su sangre. Justo cuando la consulta acababa, la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando una figura alta de cabello oscuro.

-Uchiha, reportándose. ¿Es usted la Doctora Haruno?- Sasuke había perdido la seriedad de pronto y había formado una sonrisa ladina y coqueta en sus labios, a decir verdad, parecía más sincera que de costumbre.

-Así es. Pase por favor.- había dicho Sakura sin perder la sonrisa. De pronto Naruto se sintió fuera de lugar entre el aquel intercambio de miradas del que era ajeno.

Incómodo, se había parado de forma rápida y brusca. Estaba frente a la puerta cuando escuchó a Sakura decirle:

-Soldado Uzumaki, trate de dejar el ramen instantáneo. Sería una pena que alguien como usted perdiera la figura.

Él volteó para observar una mirada pícara y un guiño brevísimo. Sin saber por qué, había dirigido una mirada rápida a Sasuke que había vuelto a su estado de seriedad habitual.

Ese día Naruto se había marchado con una sensación de contento sólo para descubrir al día siguiente que su amigo había invitado a salir a la guapa doctora.

Entonces había iniciado una especie de subasta silenciosa por la atención de Sakura. Tanto él como su rival mantenían el asunto en privado y no comentaban nada al respecto, sin embargo, ninguno había quitado el dedo del renglón.

Regresando mentalmente a ese momento, Naruto se preguntaba si el asunto de la rivalidad no había sido el verdadero aliciente para Sasuke. Parecía muy interesado en impresionar a una mujer cuando usualmente eran ellas las que se esforzaban por conseguir su atención. Sabía de buena fuente que se comportaba como todo un conquistador con ella, lo cual de cierta forma le molestaba, conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que era un reto para él, nada más.

En cambio lo que Sakura le hacía sentir era como lo que describían las canciones pegajosas y los poemas deprimentes. A su lado todo parecía más vívido, más real. De pronto se encontró imaginando una realidad en la que ganaba su corazón y la convertía en su esposa. No le bastaba imaginarla como su amiga o amante, él quería todo de ella. Quería que calentara su corazón pero también su cama. Había decidido dar el paso y dejar los juegos de niños, no podía seguir con la incertidumbre.

Así que decidió lanzarse y… fue rechazado.

Para él había resultado obvio cuáles habían sido los motivos, lo cual no hizo que disminuyera su decepción. Sin embargo, terminó enterándose de que su amigo había sufrido el mismo destino que él.

Sin tener remedio, Naruto siguió saliendo con ella como amigos. Sonaba patético pero en ese tiempo había sido feliz con el pedazo de vida que compartía con ella, así fuera pequeño. De esa forma pudo acercarse a ella, conocerla de verdad; de esa manera aprendió a amarla.

Pero había algo que no conseguía entender, que no encajaba del todo. El asunto del rechazo le seguía causando bastante ruido. No estaba seguro de si era una cuestión de orgullo varonil o de baja autoestima pero no comprendía el hecho de que Sakura no lo aceptara inmediato. Era obvio que se gustaban, se habían convertido en amigos, de alguna forma se había convencido de que ella también lo quería, ¿cuál era el problema, entonces? Una parte de él repetía el mismo nombre siempre que se hacía esa pregunta: Sasuke.

¿Pero…? ¿Por qué no lo había elegido entonces?

Decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, ignorando el hecho de que vivía una especie de triángulo amoroso/amistoso con ambos. Sabía que el delgado hilo que lo soportaba terminaría rompiéndose tarde o temprano pero prefería no pensar en eso.

**Y entonces ocurrió el atentado a Konoha.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
